User talk:JakeySailor
Hi and welcome to the PotBS Wiki, JakeySailor! Thanks for your edit to the 'Trinidad' Frigate page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IcecreamKitten (Talk) 23:26, December 3, 2011 Welcome aboard, we are always happy to have more editors here! Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. --McCullogh 22:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC)-- 22:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights request Jake, I got your note...I am curious is there something you needed to do that you were unable to without admin rights? 99% of all edits can be made without admin rights..i myself spent 6 months editing before i was allowed to adopt the wiki as there were current admins on at that time. I would ask you spend some more time editing and getting a feel for the site before you start working the the "admin only " areas. I suspect you will find that you wont actually need them until it comes to changing the actual look and operation of the site..which I actually leave mostly to ICK as he is the real brains of this outfit. --McCullogh 17:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I took the liberty of moving the comment from the profile page here, since this is where we are supposed to talk about things. :I should also clarify what options are available to admins, because practically everything can be edited by regular users. The main exceptions are things like the background or text color of the entire wiki. Admin rights are also needed to insert Javascript code into the wiki (the countdown clock on the missions page was written with Javascript, or for example a calculator I recently made for another wiki). Deleting or undeleting pages also requires such admin rights. :Beyond that, all editors are equal in all aspects. :Such options do rely on certain technical knowledge, and because of that (as well as some security concerns) admin rights are usually given only when they are actually useful. If you do plan on doing stuff like that, show us what you might be able to do and we'll certainly consider it. Otherwise there's simply no point in having admin rights. :Regards :-- 10:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I protected your society page against new and unregistered users...let me know if this works for you. --McCullogh 16:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Centurion page I placed the template on the page, you just need to enter the numbers :) It looks messed up until the information is entered. You can use the 'Invincible' First Rate as an example of what to do. To use templates, you just need to copy what you see in the white box on the template description page. I think you tried to copy the entire template instead, which may caused some confusion. -- 16:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC)